Data communication networks, such as the Internet, provide access to various types of information and content. One type of content available over the Internet is videos. For example, video-sharing websites provide access to millions of different videos. In addition, streaming services provide access to many different movies, television shows, and events. Due to the large number of videos available over the Internet, it can be difficult for users to find videos in which the users are interested.